Clara Clark
Clerk Clara Clark is a main character in Rewritten ''and a recurring character in ''Justice ''and ''Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Clara is the daughter of the prominent Clark family and one of the Clerks of the Toontown Central Gag Shop. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Clara Clark made her first appearance in "Genesis" during a medical appointment with her friend and doctor, Doctor. She later appeared having dinner with the rest of her friends. In "Doomsday," she listened with her parents and eleven siblings to the radio message outlining the evacuation from Toontown. She was frightened at the prospect, especially in concern for her mother, who was not fit to walk hundreds of miles. In "Rain," during Exodus, her family estate was attacked and her brother, Herb, went sad. However, the rain erased their memories of him as the family fell to Fantasyland. Her memories were restored three years later and she returned to Toontown with the other Toons. Upon return in "Irenic," she discovered that her brother, Herb, was believed to be alive. Her family, the former Trolley Depot clerks, were asked to continue on as clerks of the new Gag Shops, which they accepted. In "Cogs Can't Take a Joke," Clara and her siblings are oriented to the Gags and their duties as Gag Shop clerks. Clara requests to remain at her post in Toontown Central with her brother Clark Clark. Before Exodus, Clara worked in the same building during its time as the Trolley Depot. At the end of the episode, she was reunited with her brother, Herb Clark, who was left behind in Exodus. In "Snatched," Clara accepted Level 7 Gags from Slate Oldman to implement in Gag Shops. Though asked to attend, Clara was unable to be part of the team that stormed Sellbot Headquarters in "Sack of the Sellbots." However, she personally supplied all of their gags. Clara got to participate in some action in "Six Little Pigs" when she was selected to infiltrate the Sellbot Factory. Clara, along with Tori Dorrance, Piggy Pie, and Doctor, mapped the Factory and explored every inch. They then fought the Sellbot Factory Foreman and recovered a telling memo which proved the existence of a project created by Dr. Molecule. She was back in the Gag Shop by "Doctor Who?," refilling gag orders for the Toon Resistance. In "Hell Bound," upon the enactment of Operation Sever, Clerk Clara provided intense gag packs for Eileen Irenic, Flippy Flopper, Piggy Pie, and Dr. Kilo Byte to use against the Cogs. ''Justice'' Clara returned in "Aftershock" when she and the Toon Council discussed a plan of attack for a coordinated strike on Cog headquarters. She was tasked with keeping the gag shops stocked for the attack. In "Crash of the Cashbots," Clara became one of the first four Toons to storm the Cashbot Bullion Mint. ''Contact'' Clara returned in "They Came From the North" when she stayed on the Docks after the arrival of the Cartonians by ship. She aided in their arrest, and later told Toons in Toontown Central about the contact. Clara participated in a battle between Cashbots and the Toon Resistance in "Countdown" in a staged attempt to eliminate Cogs and placate the restless Cashbots. Clara and her brother, Clark, babysat the five non-fox Cartonians in "Truth Will Out" while their sponsors had a meeting regarding them. Clara, the Toon Resistance, and the Toon Council hastily discussed options in the wake of the Lawbot attack on the Brrrgh in "Revenge of the Lawbots." An evacuation north was dismissed as too risky, and an evacuation south by water was eliminated for a lack of resources. Doctor proposed igniting a rainstorm over Toontown using laff-infused rain, and the plan was put in motion. The Clark children were tasked with melting down hundreds of gags to create enough serum to imbue the sky. Clara and her brother Clark were begrudgingly assigned to melt drop gags, which proved an arduous task. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Clara and her family gathered in the Gardens to fight off the Cogs. The event successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Clerk Clara is based on a NPC of the same name in Toontown. She is the most well-known Gag Shop Clerk in the game. Her surname, Clark, is a subtle joke to the very similar title she later holds, Clerk, as well as her first name. Trivia *In the alternate Fantasyland world, Clara is a warehouse clerk. *Clara was orignally slated to be one of the eight who stormed Sellbot HQ in "Sack of the Sellbots." She was ultimately cut to make room for a character who was supposed to die. That character's story was rewritten and producers now wish Clara had been added. *Clara is definitely a prominent character in the series, as she is connected to the gags and gag shops. However, her appearances are much less frequent than originally thought. She was subsequently demoted to recurring status for the second season. Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Clark Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Contact Characters